The Web has become a popular medium for people to share information and content with other people. There are many media sharing websites (for example, Picasa, YouTube, and Flickr) and social networking websites (for example, Facebook and LinkedIn) that allow users to share text, images, audio and video with friends, family, and other acquaintances. Typically, all a user requires is an internet connected device and a computer application (for example, a web browser) to upload a media content of his choice to the Web.